1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless energy transmission structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of a wireless communication technology, new application fields that seemed feasible only in virtual reality are now being newly challenged and many fields are being rapidly implemented and thus realized.
Of them, fields that attracts the most public attention include a U-city using a ubiquitous sensor network (USN), a femto cell field for enabling a home network, a robot serving as a house keeper, an unmanned vehicle performing an emergency mission during a wartime operation, a space solar power generation capable of solving future energy and environment problems, etc.
These application fields collect information in each field and can recognize, prevent, and control all the matters by using the collected information.
Even though systems adopted in these application fields can perform wireless communication, they still have problems in energy supply and transmission. Therefore, the systems cannot be referred to as a wireless communication system or a wireless system in the true sense and have significant problems in the lifespan of a battery or fuel and wirelessly transmissible energy amount.
Meanwhile, an inductance coupling technology by an electromagnetic wave called an electromagnetic induction method is used in an electromotive toothbrush, a notebook, a workman, etc., but the inductance coupling technology by the electromagnetic wave has a disadvantage in that when a coupling coefficient of an inductor is low, energy transmission efficiency is rapidly deteriorated, such that when it deviates from a predetermined location, wireless energy transmission becomes unworkable.
As a result, in order to solve problems such as low power, a transmission distance and a transmissible energy amount, a continuously operable time, etc., a magnetic resonance technology is being developed, which transmits power in the energy form by concentrating energy at a predetermined resonance frequency by an inductor and a capacitor although it is similar to the electromagnetic induction method.
A wireless energy transmission structure using the magnetic resonance technology has an advantage of transmitting comparatively larger power than the electromagnetic induction method up to several meters, but it requires a high quality factor.
In general, the wireless energy transmission structure using the magnetic resonance technology includes a disk section constituted by two conductive plates and a dielectric inserted between the two conductive plates and a ring-type wire section connected to both ends of the disk part.
In the wireless energy transmission structure, when energy is supplied to both ends of a wire of a wireless energy transmitting device, an electric field is formed by the capacitance of a disk depending on the supplied energy and a magnetic field is formed by an inductance of the wire.
At this time, the electric field formed in the disk and the magnetic field formed by the wire periodically exchange energy with each other and the magnetic field is formed between the wireless energy transmitting device and a wireless energy receiving device by the periodic energy exchange.
As such, the magnetic field formed between the wireless energy transmitting device and the wireless energy receiving device allows the magnetic field and the electric field to be formed in a wire and a disk of the wireless energy receiving device.
That is, the electric field and the magnetic field are formed even in the wireless energy receiving device similar to the wireless energy transmitting device.
As a result, the wireless energy receiving device supplies the energy transmitted from the wireless energy transmitting device to an electrical device through the wire.
The wireless energy transmission structure using the magnetic resonance technology, which has such a structure should have the large intensities of the electric field and the magnetic field generated in the disk section and the wire section in order to achieve the high quality factor.
However, since the wireless energy transmission structure in the prior art should have a large-sized disk section and a large-sized wire section in order to increase the electric field and the magnetic field, it is not suitable to actually adopt as the wireless energy transmitting and receiving devices.